Descendant next generation
by mutantapk
Summary: Taking place after Descendants 3. Mal, and King Ben are in the process of welcoming new villain kids to Aurodon, and welcoming some new Descendants including ones from Pixar movies. You didn't think this was the end of the story did you?
1. Chapter 1

Descendants

The next Generation

Chapter 1

Transformation

It was the mourning on Rex cave, and Tyrant was starting to get ready for his first day of school at Aurodon. Now he was thinking how it has been so long since the Fairy Godmother gave the toys a chance to live as their actual counter parts. Such as his father who had been a toy T-rex, and now is the one ruler of dinosaurs in the land of Aurodon. Now he was also given the ability to turn both into a human, and a tyrannosaur any time he wanted. Now it is his son's turn to go to school, and from what he herd a lot has changed since the kids from the isle of the lost showed up.

You see Tyrant is the son of Rex, and he looks a little like him. Green hair, and little bit of scales on he arms, and sometimes he isn't sure why, but claws sometimes form on his fingernails. Tyrant is also looking at his eyes as he is brushing his teeth, and sees that his pupels are forming like a cat's. "_Huh I wonder why that is happening?" _Tyrant thinks to himself. After brushing his teeth; Tyrant heads down towards the dining room where his dad has fixed him some breakfast.

"How is it going?" Rex asks as he greats his only son.

"Fine as usual" Tyrant replies feeling like he doesn't want to talk to his over excited dad.

"Now I want you to live up to my name son, cause remember I'm the king around here for a reason." Rex says to his son.

"I know dad, and do you ever feel like something bad is going to happen?" Tyrant replies.

"Well no not really, I mean not more than usual. Why do you ask?" Rex asks.

"Oh nothing, just wondered" Tyrant replies trying to hide his eyes.

Suddenly the sound of a loud roar fills the cave, and that nearly causes Rex to spill his breakfast of bacon, and eggs all over himself.

"That must be my friend Carter the carnotaurus. I better get going" Tyrants says as he eagerly runs towards the entrance of the cave.

"_I really wish he wouldn't do that everytime. I mean c'mon he is the son of a carnotaur, and that gives him the right to announce his presence with a loud roar scaring me half to death" _Rex thinks to himself.

Tyrant sees that his friend Carter is full carno mode, and ushers him to climb on.

"_So you ready for your first day of school?" _Carter asks telepathically communicating with Tyrant in his carnotaurus form.

"_You bet, but I feel like something bad is going to happen" _Tyrant replies back.

They then arrive at school as the villain kids' induction ceremony is about to begin. King Ben, and his future queen are at the entrance to aurodon prep ready to greet the newest vks who are coming to over from the isle; since there is now no barrier.

"I hope that I did the right thing by lifting the barrier" Mal says to her fiancee Kin Ben.

"Oh I think you did the right thing. I mean a true ruler would never forget where they are from" King Ben says reassuring her.

They are suddenly startled by a loud roar that is coming from something up the path to the school. They are awestruck by what they see making their way towards the school a huge reptialian like animal with a red color on top, and a grayish color on the belly. The creature appears to be walking on two legs, and it has two horns portruding from the top of its head. The creature also is carrying a human wearing a blue colored vest, and has dark brown hair. Suddenly a type of red smoke envelopes the creature, and what emerges from the smoke is another human in the animal's place.

The human has dark colored hair, and piercings on his face a little. He is also wearing a dark colored leather jacket. The human walks out to greet the royalty, and holds out his hand.

"Sorry about that your majestys I prefer to be in that form most of my day" Carter explains as he holds out his hand to King Ben, and Mal.

"That is quite okay, I mean that was actually fun to get that scare" Mal says as she smiles at Carter.

"May I ask what that was you were?" Ben asks

"Oh, sure I'm Carter son of the Carnotaurus family on the outskirts of the Isle" Carter explains.

"Huh I never been to that area of the isle, and I thought I was thorough with my exploration of the isle" Mal replies.

"Yeah, our area was a bit more cut off from the Isle of the lost, cause we were deemed to wild to near humans. Now that we are in Aurodon we discovered our human side. Also, thanks to King Ben, and his queen for welcoming us; we are now making a place in Aurodon we can call home." Carter explains.

"Well you're welcome Carter, I'm glad that as king I'm able to help" King Ben replies. "Now who are you?" King Ben says as he is looking over at the one who was with Carter.

"I'm Tyrant son of Rex, see my parent use to be a toy T-rex. Until Fairy Godmother gave them the ability to live the lives of the toys, they were supposed to be. Now my dad Rex he can live the life as both a human, and ruler of all dinosaurs in his rex form" Tyrant replies.

"Wow that is so cool, but I think that we had better head down to the isle bridge, and see who else is coming. Cause as I recall there should be more villain kids coming." Mal says looking into Ben's eyes.

They head over to the bridge, and the air begins to fill with dredge as they see a very familiar lion coming over the bridge along with a lioness. Tyrant gives a look of shock as to who the cat is; as he has herd about this lion from his friend Kiearra who is the daughter of Simba. Scar steps near where Aurodon is, and transforms into a very dark scruffy looking man with a scar near his eye. His daughter turns into someone who looks like she is wearing dirty clothes, but at the same time is trying to be stylish.

"Welcome to Aurodon Mr. Scar" King Ben says offering the former villain a hand.

"Forgive for not shaking your hand; as I still feel that I don't deserve to be over here with the high, and mighty. Plus, I still have that feud going on with my nephew Simba." Scar replies.

"Oh, would you let it go dad!" Scarlett says. "I mean for goodness sakes Hakunna Matata; you need to put the past behind you"

"Never mention that term in my presence young lady! I still would have been king if it hadn't of been for Simba!" Scar replies angrily at his daughter.

"Oh please Simba was the next in line, you're just jealous that you were put in second place next to your nephew" Scarlett says glaring at her dad.

At that moment Scar pounces on his daughter, and angrily glares at her. Seeing this Tyrant, and Connor try to break it up but Mal manages to stop the two of them. Scar growls at Mal for doing this; as the spell breaks away. With the spell gone, Scar turns towards his daughter.

"You want to be like my nephew, then go ahead! Just don't expect a welcome party when you get home" Scar tells his own daughter as he makes his way back towards the isle still in lion form.

When Scar makes it to other side of the isle; Scarlett is on the Aurodon side of the bridge, and she begins to cry when she realized what her father just did. Mal decides to go over to her, and comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Mal asks feeling concerned for the vk.

"No, I'm not, I mean I'm different than my villainous father. I mean instead of wanting to be like him, and wanting to be evil. I want to be like my cousin Simba, and his family; I want to be good. But no according to my father, I'm not suppose to be that way" Scarlett says sobbing.

"Don't worry you're safe from him. Here whether your parents were good, or whether they were evil; you will be welcomed here" King Ben says reassuring Scarlett.

Upon hearing these words Scarlett manages to get back on her feet, and walks over to meet Tyrant, and Connor. They introduce themselves to this wild looking brunette, and begin to head over to the entrance of Aurodon prep. As they are at the school Tyrant sees a very cute looking girl, and goes over to meet her. He holds out his hand; which he notices that the scales are starting to multiply.

"Hi I'm Tyrant" He nervously says to the dark-haired girl.

The dark-haired girl a little startled by someone, turns to see who it is. She smiles at Tyrant, and puts her hat over her eyes, so that way he doesn't look at her that much. Tyrant sits donw next to her; in an effort to get to know the girl. The girl looks at him with her deep blue eyes.

"My name is Addison; I'm the daughter of Aladdin, and Jasmine" Addison says as she looks at Tyrant.

She then takes a look at his arms, and notices the scales.

"Why do you have these?" Addison asks.

"Well I've had those all of my life, but for some reason they are multiplying" Tyrant explains.

"Attention everyone would all the students please head to the school entrance please?" Fairy Godmother announces.

At the entrance Mal, and Ben are at a podiem.

"Now to make some very important announcements from the royal majesties King Ben, and his soon to be queen Mal" Fairy Godmother announces.

At that moment King Ben, and Mal take the stage, and thank Fairy Godmother for announcing them.

"Well a new beginning is upon us, as my soon to be queen has made it possible to give all vks a second chance; since she decided to break down the barrier to the isle for good. Now since this is a new beginning, I'm pleased to welcome any villains, or their kids to come to aurodon, and live in peace with us." King Ben says

"And don't forget Benny boo that I will be the one to help those villain kids learn to be good. After all I was in that same position, or did you forget?" Mal teasingly says.

"Of course, how could I forget" Ben replies "As such my soon to be queen will be taking over where Fairy Godmother left off, she will be teaching the remedial goodness class."

"And I'm pleased to announce the first arrivals to this new class Scarlett daughter of Scar, and Connor son of the mighty carnotaurus." Mal replies.

"I love you Mal!" Scarlett shouts upon hearing her name.

Suddenly Tyrant looks down at his hands, and notices how itchy they are getting. Addison looks at him with a bit of concern; as she something wrong with him. She rushes over.

"Tyrant are you okay?" Addison asks feeling a little bit worried.

"I don't know" Tyrant replies as he looks at his hands which have now begin forming claws at the end of the fingers.

Suddenly a green mist starts to envelop him, and a loud roar echos from inside the mist. Ben grabs a hold of Mal in case something happens. The mist stops swirling, and when it does in Tyrant's place is a full-grown tyrannosaurus-rex. Tyrant looks around; wondering what everyone is looking at, and why they have a look of surprise. Tyrant then takes a look at his body, and screams; but instead of a scream it comes out as a loud roar. Scared that he might hurt someone Tyrant storms away from the crowd.

**So, yeah that happened. This takes place after D3 by the way in case some of you might not have guessed. Now in the next chapter we will find out what happens to to Tyant, and what other characters we will meet. **


	2. Hiding

Chapt 2

Hiding.

After his first transformation; Tyrant runs away from aurodon.

"Okay I think that is the end of the ceremony, until we can figure out what to do about what just happened" Mal says as she is a little worried about Tyrant.

After the ceremony is over, Addison walks up to Mal.

"Guys I'm really worried about Tyrant; I mean I've never seen anything like that" Addison says. "Please tell me that you won't hurt him, he is just so alone, and scared right now"

"Don't worry we'll find him, and talk to him. But right now, we have other things to discuss right now." Ben says.

"Actually, Ben I think this is more important than what you have to do" Mal tells Ben giving him the look.

"But Mal we still have to get the other vks here, and I" Ben stutters knowing what that look of anger is from Mal. "Alright you, and Addison go find Tyrant. Be sure to bring him back here. I'll have Evie help us with getting some of the new vks here."

Mal puts her hand on Addison. "C'mon lets go find Tyrant"

Meanwhile at the Aurodon bridge Evie, and Amber wait for another vk to come over.

"I don't know why my older brother wants us to wait her for another vk to come over" Amber says grumbling as they wait.

"You need to learn to be patient, and besides the vks need to learn to be good. Who knows one of them might surprise you." Evie replies.

"You mean like what happened with my brother, and his fiancée? I doubt anyone much less a vk would like me more than a friend" Amber answers back.

"Hey your brother Ben liked Mal right from the moment they met. He even told me that he dreamed about her" Evie says.

"Really? Cause the only thing I've dreamed about is some weird tiger creature" Amber replies.

"Believe me your prince will come one day little princess, even if he isn't really a prince" Evie tells Amber.

The two girls look over the horizon toward the end of the bridge that leads to the isle, and Evie sees something approaching the other side. Evie recognizes them as Sher-Khan, and his son Slash. Evie nudges, and Amber, and tells her to look at what is approaching; Amber nearly drops the spyglass when she sees what is approaching. As the two tigers are near the halfway point; they transform into their half human, half tiger selves. Shere-Khan dressed in a business suit, and Slash dressed in a vest, and some shorts.

Shere-Khan smiles when he sees Evie; as he remembers her as being just a little girl who always made him smile whenever she laughed.

"Ah Evie long time no see" Shere-Khan says smiling at the princess.

"Hi, Sher-Khan it is good to see you; now tell me what are you hear for?"

Slash seeing Amber walks up to her, and give her a toothy grin.

"Hey there sweet thang, where have you been all my life dudette?"Slash says flirtatiously.

Amber giggles upon hearing that, but at the same time gives off a little bit of a disgusted look.

"I've just been living here in Aurodon" Amber replies nervously.

"Oh, wow dudette this is so cool!" Slash replies to which Sher-Khan face palms.

"As you can see my dear; that is my son. I've been trying to teach him the meaning of being a royal, but as you can see, he would rather just do his own thing as he puts it. Could you please help me with him?" Sher-Khan asks.

"I would be delighted to" Evie replies.

"Oh, I also forgot I'm also going to be on campus as well. For you see I'm interest in the Reformation class taught by Hades" Sher-Khan says.

"Wait what?!" Amber says upon hearing that.

"Don't be so shocked little princess; see, if Hades can change; than any villain such as myself can as well" Sher-Khan explains. "If anything, it was Evie who showed me that we can change. Now that we are all done with introductions it is time that we find your dorm room son"

Meanwhile in the great desert of dino-land usa Mal, Addison, and Carlos are busy looking for Tyrant. They each go their separate ways to look for Tyrant, and Carlos goes with Dude to help look for him. As he is looking, he comes across a rock to rest on.

"Um Carlos I don't think that is a rock" Dude says as he looks a little bit worried.

"Relax dude I think that this rock is the perfect place to rest" Carlos replies as he lays back to rest.

Suddenly an eye on the rock opens up revealing a reptile like eye, and a low growl is heard.

"Um Carlos I think you should get down from there!" Dude says in a panicked voice.

Carlos feels the rock vibrating as he is laying there like it is breathing, he realizes why Dud is behaving this way. Carlos climbs over the edge, and looks over it. It is there that Carlos sees the reptilian like eyeball glaring at him; Carlos lets out a loud scream as he climbs off of Tyrant's green head.

"Mal I found him!" Carlos yells as Tyrant growls at him.

Hearing Mal approaching them Tyrant decides to start running. Mal, Addison, and Evie arrive just as Tyrant took off running.

"Well where did he go?" Mal asks.

"He was just here, but when I let you guys know I found him; he just took off running." Carlos answers.

"Guys we have to find him, please I'm really worried about him" Addison says out of concern.

"Don't worry Addison I'll find him" Mal says as she turns into her dragon form.

Following the footprints that Tyrant left behind; Mal manages to find Tyrant hiding in a canyon. Upon seeing that he has been spotted, Tyrant lets out a loud bellowing roar at Mal. Mal tries to get Tyrant to follow her, but he refuses to move. Mal tries to get close to him, but he lunges for her. Not taking this kind of temper from him; Mal lets loose some of her firery breath in a circle around him. She then lands on the other side of the fiery circle, and sends up a signal of fire to signal the others to come. With that she changes back into her normal self.

"Now that I have your attention, could you calm down enough to change back?" Mal asks.

Tyrant lets out a loud bellow as he changes back into his human form; he then steps out from the flames, but he looks different. His hair has changed from being brown to a bright green, and his arms are also green, and they have scales on him. Tyrant looks at what happened to himself in shock.

"I don't understand what is happening to me" Tyrant says as he kneels on the floor.

Mal help him up, and takes him back with her to join the rest of her friends.

When Mal finds them she tells them, what happened.

"So, you're saying that the dinosaur that was you?" Addison asks

"Apparently, but that has never happened to me before" Tyrant replies as he is still a bit shaken.

"C'mon lets get you back to your dad; maybe he knows what is going on" Mal tells Tyrant as they carry him back to Rex's cave.

Rex sees that Mal, and her friends are coming, and he goes to greet them.

"What can I do for you future Queen of Aurodon?" Rex asks.

"Well first off can you tell us what happened with your son, and why he would turn into a dinosaur?" Evie asks.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asks as he sits down next to his son.

"I-I-it happened I turned into a monster" Tyrants tells his dad.

"What you're not a monster, what gives you that idea?" Rex asks.

"Because I turned into some sort of green tyrannosaurus in the middle of orientation. I'm afraid of hurting people, so I ran." Tyrant replies.

At that moment Rex smiles. "Son what happenened to you was something very natural in our kind."

"What do you mean to your kind?" Mal asks.

"Well see my species like me since I'm part dinosaur can shift from our normal human form to a more dinosaur look. I just wasn't sure when it would happen to my son." Rex explains.

"So, in a way it is like me when I turn into a dragon?" Mal replies.

"Yes exactly" Rex replies.

"But I'm a monster I could have hurt someone with this power" Tyrant tries not to sob.

Mal kneels down before Tyrant, and looks into his eyes.

"Tyrant look at me" Mal orders.

Tyrant continues to sob.

"Tyrant I said look at me!" Mal says as Tyant uncovers his eyes "Tyrant I can help you not feel like a monster, cause I know what you went through"

"Why should you help me?" Tyrant replies still in shock.

"Cause I use to feel like a monster, until Ben showed me that I'm not a monster, and that I'm not my mom. That I don't have to be evil." Mal explains

"Son I think you should take Queen Mal up on this, cause you need to learn more about this other side of you, and I can't think of anyone who could help you with this." Rex explains to his son.

"You would like to help me with this?" Tyrant says feeling a bit of relief.

"Of course I would help you with this, we all will" Mal says as he takes Tyrant by the hand reassuring him that she will help.

The gang heads back to Aurodon prep, and when they get back they explain to King Ben what happened.

"Well Tyrant I can't think of anyone that would be more helpful than my fiancee Mal" King Ben says.

"So, Ben what happened while I was gone?" Mal asks.

"Well we got one vk that came over, it was Slash son of Shere-Khan" King Ben replies.

"Oh my gosh I remember him; he was such a prankster over at dragon hall" Mal says.

"Well that isn't all Shere-Khan himself came over as well; he is listing in your dad's goodness class" King Ben says.

**Okay I'm going to leave it there for now, and wow we got to see a fight between Mal, and Tyant in their alt forms. Now Mal has offered to train Tyrant in that form, and help him be able to control it. Tell me what you guys think so far.**


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3

Trouble

After getting back to Aurodon, they all start to head off to their classes. Meanwhile Addison is at her locker when Chad Charming blocks the door to her locker, causing her to fall when she accidently bumps into him. Addison looks up to see what made her fall, and sees that it is Chad.

"What are you doing Chad?!" Addison says as she picks up her homework to put in her locker.

"I'm making sure that sophomores like you watch where you are going; after all you are the one who bumped into me" Chad says trying to sound innocent.

"Well if you hadn't of been standing there I wouldn't, of fallen down!" Addison says

"What are you talking about I was just minding my own business, when you just fell down" Chad argues back.

"No, you weren't you big jerk! You were just preventing me from getting into my locker, you big jerk!" Addison yells as she starts to get angrier.

"Jerk! I'll teach you that is no way of treating royalty!" Chad yells as he is about ready to hit Addison.

At that moment he feels something grab his arm; Chad looks over, and sees a scaly looking arm grabbing him. Chad almost turns white when he sees that the scaly arm belongs to Tyrant who's eyes are starting to turn almost reptilian.

"I suggest you leave this lovely young lady alone." Tyrant growls as he feels the transformation about to happen again.

"Yeah what are you going to do, turn into your monster again?!" Chad says in a taunting voice.

Suddenly feeling angry Tyrant starts to apply pressure without realizing it; Chad almost begins to cry as the pain becomes unbearable. Addison seeing what is going rushes to find Mal; meanwhile Chad is on the ground as Tyrant begins to change shape yet again. Before Tyrant can finish changing into his rex form however; time seems to stop. Everyone remains still as the spell keeps everyone frozen; the only one not frozen is Tyrant, who looks around in confusion as to what happened.

"What is going on here? Why is everyone frozen?" Tyrant asks wondering.

Mal, and Addison step into the area unaffected by what is going on.

"Tyrant what the heck were you thinking using your power like that?! Don't you realize you could have hurt him, or worse?!" Mal says angrily at Tyrant.

"I wanted to teach this jerk a lesson about how to treat people the right way!" Tyrant says angrily as he knocks the frozen Chad over.

"Well that isn't the way to do it; believe me I should know. I lost a good friend when I became a dragon, and had a major fight with her." Mal replies trying to calm Tyrant down.

"Yeah, but when you did that. You saved the whole kingdom from Uma" Tyrant replies.

"That isn't the point! The point is that I nearly lost a friend when I lost my temper, and believe me you don't want to loose someone who really cares about you. Like I nearly lost Ben" Mal says.

"What are you talking about? No one cares about me! If they want me to be a monster, than I'll show them a monster!" Tyrant replies feeling angry.

"You are wrong!" A voice says in the back of the crowd.

Tyrant looks a little surprised to hear that voice from someone who isn't frozen in the crowd. Mal however, isn't surprised and ushers for the girl to come through. Addison begins to make her way towards Tyrant; where Mal begins to comfort her as she looks like she is on the verge of tears.

"Alright Addison go tell me what you told me" Mal tells Addison as she puts her right near Tyrant.

"I-I- I Don't think of you as a monster!" Addison says as she starts to cry due to being a little scared of what is going on.

"What?" Tyrant asks in shock of hearing this.

"I said I don't think you are a monster. I mean you were just trying to protect me from that jerk Chad. But, this other side of you; this Rex side of you. It is you, but not you." Addison tries to explain.

"I don't understand what you are saying" Tyrant replies feeling confused.

Addison takes a deep breath as she tries to explain again "What I'm saying is that like Mal when she turns into a dragon; she does it to protect her friends, and those who she cares about. But you, you seem driven by anger; and that is what is not you."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself" Mal agrees.

"Then how can I control this? Cause right now it feels like it wants to be let out!" Tyrant says as he tries to control his rex side.

"I know a friend of mine who is one grade older than you; he might be able to help you with this" Mal replies "That is if he isn't afraid of you"

Addison looks at Mal with a bit of shock.

"Why would he be afraid of him? I mean he is so nice he wouldn't hurt a fly" Addison asks.

"Because Tyrant really scared him the other day when we were looking for him, but he could help control that dinosaur side of him" Mal replies. " Now after time is unfrozen I want you to find Carlos, and just talk to him. If you don't do that; then it is detention, do you really want that with me?!" Mal says as her eyes start glowing.

"No ma'am" Tyrant gulps.

"Good" Mal replies.

Time unfreezes, and Chad falls onto the floor from freight of seeing Tyrant about to transform. He then looks around confused as to what happened.

Meanwhile Addison grabs Tyrant by the arm, and show him where Carlos might be. As they are walking Addison is smiling as she is with someone she likes to be with. Near the garden Carlos is on his laptop; with Dude in his lap.

"Whoa heads up I smell something very strong heading this way" Dude says in a little panicked voice.

Dude tries to get up to leave, but Carlos grabs him, and tells him that it is okay.

"Oh sure it is okay for you, but I'm not wanting to get eaten" Dude says.

Tyrant appears around the corner, and waves a reptilian like hand at the two. Dude again tries to run away, and again Carlos has to hold him down.

"Carlos, Dude, this is Tyrant. Mal thinks that maybe you could help him with his special problem" Addison explains.

"Oh, I remember him. Not everyday you get scared by a huge lizard" Carlos replies.

Tyrant chuckles a little bit after hearing that.

"Hey don't sweat it man; I mean you were scared, but you got me" Carlos says as he pats Tyrant on the back.

"So, tell me what is the problem?" Carlos asks.

"Well you see I can't control this side of me; my dinosaur side. It is like whenever I get angry, I just loose control" Tyrant replies.

"Why don't you tell me what made you angry?" Carlos asks.

"Well last time I wasn't angry I just got excited about starting this new school year; the next thing I remember is people looking scared, and wondering why they are looking at me. I looked around, and saw what I had become. That was when I thought of this thing, I become a monster." Tyrant explains.

Carlos sits down next to him; suddenly Dude joins them.

"What makes you think you are a monster when you become a tyrannosaurus?" Carlos asks.

"Are you kidding me Carlos?! Have you seen what he looks like?!" Dude says.

"Not helping Dude" Carlos says. "Now what was the most recent time; the time that Mal had to stop you?"

"Well Chad was being a real jerk to Addison by tripping her, and acting like it was no big deal to be mean to someone" Tyrant explains.

"Wait Chad did that! That jerk!" Dude says.

"I totally agree with you on that" Tyrant replies.

"Now I see, you were kind of behaving like Mal" Carlos tells Tyrant.

"How so?" Tyrant asks.

"Well do you recall that maybe a few years ago at the royal catilian? That Mal turned into a dragon" Carlos ask.

"I guess, but I wasn't there. However, I did hear about it on the news that the lady of the court could turn into a dragon." Tyrant replies.

"Do you know why she did that? She was protecting us, and fighting Uma. See like Mal you are a caring person, and when a person you care about is being picked on, or bullied on that is when your rex side shows" Carlos explains.

"How do I control it?" Tyrant asks.

"Come to my dorm, and I'll show you." Carlos replies.

Meanwhile on her way back to class Addison sees Connor on the corner of the school, and is giving her an evil look.

"Oh, hi Connor" Addison says nervously as she is uncomfortable with the way Connor is looking at her.

"Hello my victim" Connor says as he transforms into his carnotaurus form, and snatches Addison.

"Tyrant!" Addison screams as Connor takes off running with her being hanged by his mouth.

Upon hearing that Tyrant, and Carlos rush over to where they heard the sound. Only to find a hat left behind by Addison. Tyrant picks up the hat off the ground; that is when he takes a good sniff of the hat. At that moment his reptilian eyes show; and in a green mist he is back in his tyrannosaurus form. Tyrant in his rex form lets out a loud bellowing roar as if he is calling out Addison's name.

Tyrant looks out near the treeline, and sees Connor carrying Addison into the forest. Tyrant takes off running after his former best friend; Carlos meanwhile knows who he has to go find.

**Well Addison got kidnapped by someone we all thought was a good person. Will Tyrant be able to rescue the daughter of Snow white, and who is Carlos going for help with this? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Rescuing true love

Chapter 4

Rescuing True Love

Carlos makes a run towards Mal's dormroom, and frantically knocks on her door. Mal opens the door with a bit of an annoyed look on her face, and Evie is also with her.

"This had better be good Carlos; cause me, and Evie were going over my wedding plans!" Mal says a little annoyed.

"Well it is; cause Addison has just been kidnapped by Connor, and Tyrant is going after him" Carlos says in a panicked voice.

Mal, and Evie look at him with a bit of concern; before they head off to the forest to find out what is going on.

Meanwhile at an old tower that looks like it was used by Rupunzel; Connor manages to take Addison to the castle. When he approaches the door; he changes back into his human form, and gives Addison an evil grin.

"What do you want with me?!" Addison says in a scared voice.

"You are just the bait" Connor replies.

"What do you mean by bait?" Addison asks feeling a little bit of concern.

"You see I'm not really friends with Tyrant. Cause he long ago was chosen to be ruler of dino-land usa. That put me in second place" Connor explains

"What is wrong with second place?" Addison asks.

"What is wrong?!" Connor says in a growl as his eyes change into a blackish red; as he growls at Addison. "Second place means that I'm second in command. Second to the throne, second to anything! Tyrant has always been better than me! Except when it comes to those he likes; he tries to keep them apart from him; afraid he is going to hurt them."

"Tyrant would never hurt me! I know him, and trust him. Plus headmistress Mal is helping him!" Addison retorts.

"Oh, please that purple wannabe princess is not that good for a headmistress; she should have gone with her original plans." Connor replies.

"But, she sort of did go with her plans, and now this is an era of peace with the former villains" Addison replies. "I mean I'm sure your parents deserve a second chance; every villain deserves a second chance"

"Her plans went all wrong! We villains were suppose to rule, not live side by side!" Connor snarls.

At that moment a loud echoing roar is heard through the forest; followed by a crashing in the forest. Connor looks into the forest, and knows that Tyrant is on his way.

"Ah I see my bait has been caught; now all I have to do is reel him in" Connor says to himself as he drags Addison to the entrance of the castle.

Meanwhile Mal manages to find Jay, and begs Jay to help track Tyrant since it takes a thief to track someone like him. Jay agrees, and heads to the edge of the forest. He looks to the ground, and sees a three toed track leading deep into the forest. Jay puts his hand into the track, and begins to follow the track deep into the forest. At the clearing Tyrant emerges from the forest in his rex form, and lets out a loud roar. Addison sees him, and waves her hands trying to warn him that it is a trap.

Tyrant is relieved to see that Addison is okay, and is so happy to see her that he runs towards her. Before he could reach her the wind is knocked out of him as something has hit him. Tyrant gets up feeling a bit woozy, and sees a red, and black carnotaurus staring him down.

"_You just couldn't help yourself; had to go, and play hero huh!" _Connor telepathically talks to Tyrant. "_You had to have everything you ever wanted; even the girl?!"_

"_What is this all about?" _Tyrant replies.

"_What is this all about?! It all comes down to this, I'm sick of always coming in second place to someone like you. I always thought of you like a little brother; until you were crowned dino-prince. That should have been me!" _Connor roars as he prepares to charge.

Meanwhile deep in the forest Jay, Evie, Mal, and Carlos hear the roaring up in clearing ahead.

"We had better hurry" Jay says as he tries to pull Carlos off of him.

Evie looks at Mal like she has an idea. "Mal is there something that you could do?"

Mal gets her telescope out to see where the fight is. She looks down into the clearing, and sees Connor has almost pinned Tyrant to the ground. Tyrant is trying to fight back, but Connor appears to be stronger.

"_Connor you are like my brother to me! Why are you doing this?" _Tyrant replies.

"_You just don't get it do you; I'm not your brother! Not anymore!" Connor replies._

Tyrant manages to get up, and lets out a loud roar to his former brother before charging towards him. Before he could ram him; a green fire bursts between them. Causing both dinos to roar in confusion, and look around to where that fire came from. Tyrant steps back knowing he is in big trouble for this. Mal appears in her dragon form, and lands right in front of them, and snarls at Connor.

"_Tyrant take Addison back to her parents Aladdin, and Jasmine! I'll deal with Connor" _Mal telepathically tells Tyrant while in dragon form.

Tyrant manages to gently grab Addison by the back of her dress; without hurting her. Meanwhile Mal sneers at Connor.

"_So, the so-called queen reveals her true self to me; a true monster." _Connor says trying to be insulting.

"_Funny the only monster that I see around here; is you. I'm giving you one warning leave now, or face the consequences" _Mal replies growling.

"_Let me think; I choose or else" _Connor answers growling as he is charging towards the dragon queen.

Mal shoots off a breath of fire right into the path of the carnotaurus, and it hardly doesn't phase him. Connor is still charging towards Mal; when he finds that she has disappeared. Connor looks around wondering where his opponent went; he look left, and then right. But, fails to look up, and with a loud screech Mal lands on top of Connor with all her dragon weight; Connor lets out a yelp of pain. At that moment King Ben arrives after hearing what is going on; only to see his fiancée in dragon form fighting the dinosaur.

Mal is absolutely angry with how Connor is behaving. Ben however seeing Mal biting, and clawing at the dino; decides to try to talk some sense into her.

"_Do you yield?! Yield darn it!" _Mal say angrily towards Connor in her dragon form as she is biting, and clawing at the carnotaurus.

"Mal! You need to stop this! This isn't you!" Ben yells when he sees what she is doing.

Mal stops, and looks at Ben, and then looks at Connor. At that moment a purple mist surround Mal, and a red mist surrounds Connor. Mal is back in her human form, but has Connor in his human form by the throat; she looks like she is about to give him another punch. See what she was about to do; she lets Connor fall to the ground, and angrily looks at Ben.

"What the heck?! I almost had him!" Mal yells angrily.

"You almost had him dead; that's what! You as queen are suppose to give these vks a second chance. Don't you remember?" Ben says as he hug Mal to try to calm her down.

"Of course, I remember Benny-boo, but how am I suppose to give them a second chance; if they keep wasting it?" Mal replies having calmed down.

"Now tell me what exactly did this dinosaur do?" Ben asks listening.

Mal tells how Connor kidnapped Addison daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. Hearing this Ben tries very hard not to get angry, but instead glares at Connor.

"Connor for attempting to kidnap someone; you are hereby expelled from Aurodon prep!" Ben says.

"What you can't do this! I've waited my whole life for a chance to Aurodon! All that time spent trying to prove to be good!" Connor says angrily.

"You wasted that chance when you kidnapped someone who was royalty, and for fighting the queen!" Ben angrily tells Connor.

"Nooo! I will not go back to that isle! Never!" Connor exclaims as he turns into his carno form, and runs off into the woods.

Mal attempts to go after him, but is stopped by Ben who gives her a tug on her arm.

"Let him go; he can come back as soon as he learns to be good" Ben says as he tries to hold Mal back. "C'mon I believe your dad told me that he has a surprise for you"

"A surprise? I wonder what it could be" Mal says teasingly to Ben as they walk back to Aurodon prep.

"Well you'll have to wait until we get to the isle bridge" Ben replies.

Meanwhile at the home of Jasmine, and Aladdin; Aladdin, and Jasmine are a little shocked by hearing the sound of thunder nearby. Espcially since they don't get thunder in the desert; Jasmine looks out the window, and is shocked by what she sees. A huge tyrannosaurus is making his way towards the palace. Aladdin summons the guards to get out there, and see what is going on. Tyrant stops when the guard point their spears at him; while in his rex form.

"Guards stop! It is okay it is just me" Addison says as she climbs off of Tyrant's back, and hugs her parents.

"This is my friend Tyrant; he rescued me from a villain called Connor; he is the son of carnotaurus." Addison explains.

Tyrant at that moment turns back into his human form, and explains to Addison's parents what happened. The guards lower their weapons after Tyrant got through explaining what happened. At that moment Addison goes up to Tyrant, and thanks him for rescuing her. She then gives him a peck on the cheek; having done that Addison skips back to the palace. When she gets back to her room; she realizes what she did, and ponders about it. Meanwhile on the outside Tyrant blushes upon that happening, and decides to head back to aurodon. While Addison is trying to figure out why she did that; she realizes that she likes the dinosaur.

Meanwhile at the bridge Mal finds her dad Hades waiting for her there.

"Hi dad, so what did you want to bring me out here for?" Mal asks curiously.

"Well I asked you cause right now an old friend of yours from your childhood is coming to aurodon, and she wants to meet you." Hades replies.

"Huh, I wonder which friend it will be?" Mal wonders.

Mal looks across the bridge, and sees a girl that is about 17 yrs old with light blue hair, a black hooded jacket, and piercing blue eyes. She begins to make her way across the bridge; when she sees Mal.

"Oh my poison apples! Haddie is that you?!" Mal screams with excitement as she begins to run towards her.

"Wait Mal? That is you!" Haddie replies as the two long time friends hug since they haven't seen each other since they were kids.

"Haddie I haven't seen you since your dad Hades separated us, and my mom didn't want me to see you either." Mal replies.

"Yeah I remember that; it happened like 5 years ago when I was 12, and you were 14" Haddie replies.

"Well there is something I gotta tell you, but first let's talk about that incident" Mal says as she takes Haddie across the bridge.

**Well there is a new OC now who is a daughter of Hades, and I am aware of a special connection that she is going to share with Mal; which I will reveal in the next chapter. One that will be biological. I will reveal it at the end of the next chapter. Stay tuned.**


	5. Memories

Chapter 5

Memories

At the bridge Mal takes Haddie to her old dorm room, and sits her down. Mal sits across from her, and looks at her.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Mal asks with a smile.

"How could I forget; it was one of the best, and worst days of my life" Haddie replies with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, c'mon why would you say that?" Mal asks feeling a little worried about her friend.

"Because that is the day, I made a friend, but lost her at the same time!" Haddie says almost on the verge of tears.

"Well how about we try to remember how we became friends, and later found out we were more" Mal replies with a smirk.

"What do you mean more?" Haddie asks having calmed down.

5 years ago.

Mal is around 12yrs old, and going to Dragon hall for the first time; when she accidently bumps into someone going up to the entrance. She sees a girl that looks to be around 11yrs old with light blue hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Mal snarls at the girl.

"I-I-I'm so sorry I can be such a klutz" Haddie replies feeling nervous about seeing Mal.

"I-I d-d don't care! Just watch where you are going! Do you even know who you are talking to?!" Mal asks glaring at Haddie.

"I-I-I kind of do; I heard a-a-about you; you're Mal the daughter of the evilest villain of the land" Haddie replies still feeling scared about seeing her.

"Then you know I need to be treated with respect!" Mal says as she pushes Haddie aside, and into the mud.

Haddie picks up her mud filled books, and heads towards her class. Which is a class on wicked schemes taught by the Lady Tremaine; Haddie thinks that she can catch a break from being bullied. Until she sees Mal is in the same class; Haddie gulps upon seeing that Mal is in the same class. Begrudgingly she sits right next to her. Mal gives her a little evil smirk; as Haddie sits down.

"Ah, I see we have a new student in class; would you kindly introduce yourself, and who your villain parent is?" Lady Tremaine asks Haddie.

Haddie nervously walks up to the class, and is also trying to hide her face.

"M-m-My name is Haddie, and m-m-m-my dad is Hades" Haddie says still feeling nervous

"Wait that wanabe God is your dad?!" Jay says laughing in his seat.

At that moment the whole class bursts out laughing upon hearing this; feeling embarrassed Haddie sits back down in her seat. After class is over; Haddie begins to head over to her locker, but before she could make it a bucket of water dumps all over her. She is all wet; she looks over to who did it, and finds Mal with an evil look on her face.

"You!" Haddie says with a snarl; as she tackles Mal to the ground punching, and kicking the lead vk. Before it could escalate any further Lady Tremaine steps in, and tell them to head to the office. They reluctantly agree, and head over to headmaster F's office. Dr. F give the two girls an evil smile, and demands that they explain what happened. Mal tries to explain how innocent she is in all this; while Haddie looks on in shock at what she is saying. When it is Haddie's turn; she goes on a rant about how not so innocent Mal is, and how it is all her fault that this happened.

"Well since you two can't seem to get along" Dr. F says as he slaps some handcuffs on them one hand in each cuff connecting them; "You two will be stuck together until tomorrow"

"B-but I can't be with her! I can't stand this crybaby!" Mal complains.

"And I can't be stuck with her, she is the most feared person in all the land" Haddie begs

"Aw thank you" Mal replies.

"Well tough you two are stuck. Now leave my office, NOW!" Dr. F yells.

Mal, and Haddie head for the library to study; with Mal feeling a little bored at watching Haddie study. Mal wakes from her sleep, and gets an evil idea as to what to do.

"Aren't you bored?" Mal asks a studying Haddie.

"Nope, not really." Haddie replies.

"I mean don't want to look for trouble?" Mal asks.

"Not really I'm more at peace studying." Haddie replies.

"C'mon you need to get out, and live. I've got an idea!" Mal says excitely

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what is the idea?" Haddie asks.

"How about we go to the forbidden mountain that I heard about; it has something to do with a hair condition" Mal explains.

"Oh, I know the mountain you're talking about; I've always wanted to go there, but our parents forbid anyone from going there" Haddie replies.

"C'mon you look like you could use some trouble" Mal says with a smirk as she gets up to leave with Haddie.

"Maybe you are right I do need some trouble; I mean if I want to be a villain, then I do need some trouble in my life" Haddie replies with a smirk.

That evening Mal, and Haddie sneak their way towards the mountain; they see that the mountain is known as Bald mountain, and show the image of a demon rising from the mountain. On the mouth of the trail; there warning saying beware of the sleeping demon, keep out, danger. Mal, and Haddie arrive at the entrance of the trail, and at first Haddie seems a little scared, but Mal manages to pull her up towards the trail.

"Should we really be doing this? I mean those signs were there for a reason" Haddie nervously says.

"Oh, c'mon you want to be a villain don't you, and what better way then to break the rules" Mal says confidently.

The girls start to walk up the trail; unaware that something is awakening by them just being there. As they are making their way towards the top; Haddie nearly falls over the edge.

"Mal! Help!" she screams as she is dangling over the edge.

Using all of her strength Mal manages to get Haddie back onto the mountain. Both girls are puffing as they are exhausted from that.

"Why would you do that? You could have just let me fall" Haddie asks.

"Hello we're chained together. So, if you fell, I fell. Plus, I couldn't let anything happen to someone who I consider a minion." Mal explains.

The two girls continue to walk to the top of Bald Mountain; when they notice a door to a cave. Curious the girls open it, and find a cavernous room. They are amazed by what they see; however, as they are looking around the room. Haddie draws Mal's attention to something in the far end of the room; she sees something bat like sleeping from the ceiling. Curious both girls get close to the animal; Mal gets close enough that she touches the wing of the beast. That was a big mistake!

The animal wakes, and lands in front of the two girls, and snarls at them.

"Who dares to wake the mighty Chernabog?!" The demon asks menacingly.

Mal, and Haddie both in shock at seeing this legendary villain; both of them gulp at seeing him. Chernabog growls at the two girls for waking him, and smashes his fist into the ground; causing a massive earthquake on the mountain. Both girls scream out of shear terror as the earth begins to crack around them. At that moment the door that they came in opens, and there stands Maleficent, and Hades. Both of them with angry looks on their faces; they then turn to see Chernabog heading right for them. Maleficent get right in front of Chernabog, and angrily stares him down.

"Chernabog it is not your time to wake yet; we will let you know when it is time" Malificent says to Chernabog; who goes back to sleep.

At that moment Malificent looks at Mal. "Do you realize how much trouble you are in?" She says sternly.

"Talk about you're kid; when we get you back home Haddie you can forget about going to school ever!"

"But dad" Haddie whimpers.

"But, mom" Mal says.

"No buts! Both of you are coming home!" Hades, and Maleficent both say.

As they are heading towards the door they came in; a crack is hear as Mal falls through the floor. Haddie manages to grab Mal just as she is about to fall.

"Please don't let me fall; I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Mal says as she feels that she is about to fall into the mountain.

"Wait you're sorry, but you're the mistress of evil's daughter. Why would you be sorry?" Haddie asks as she is trying to help Mal up.

"Because I'm actually not strong like my mother wants me to be; she would think of me as weak if I wanted you to be my friend" Mal explains as she is helped up.

"I don't think of you as weak, as a matter of fact I consider you a friend" Haddie replies as the two hug.

"How weak you are Mal, as a matter of fact you can say bye to her forever. As you don't need friends" Malificent stares angrily at both of them.

"Yeah you can say bye to her as well; cause from now on Haddie you are being home schooled" Hades says.

What?!" both Mal, and Haddie exclaim.

"You can't treat us like this!" Mal exclaims.

"I'm you're mother, and I forbid you to see this young ramble" Malificent says glaring at both Mal, and Haddie.

"The same goes for you Haddie, you can forget about seeing this mortal!" Hades says angrily at Haddie.

"Okay" They both glumly say with sad faces.

Present day.

"I remember that like it was yesterday, but what I don't get why you brought up that painful memory Mal?" Haddie asks Mal as they are sitting in her castle.

Mal hands Haddie a tissue; as Haddie begins to cry just thinking about that memory.

"Well there is more to this story than you think; cause it wasn't until years later that I found out who my father is" Mal replies.

"Who is he?" Haddie asks.

"Well this is the part I want you to brace yourself for; as my dad is actually the lord of the underworld himself, Hades." Mal explain.

Haddie stops crying, and looks at Mal with shock upon hearing this. "So, if your dad is Hades then that mean you're" Haddie replies.

"That's right I'm your sister" Mal says with a smile on her face.

Upon realizing this both girls hug each other, and squeal as they have come to realize that they are more than friends; they are sisters. The two break up the hug, and look at each other in the eyes realizing how much alike they really are.

"I can't believe I have a sister. I mean sure I have a friend who is like a sister to me, but an actual sister." Mal says feeling a little surprised.

"Well I'm really glad to have a sister, and I'm really happy with someone who is a good friend to me." Haddie replies feeling a little happy about this.

"I mean so much has happened when you didn't get to see me" Mal explains.

"Well let's catch up, starting with what that is on your finger?" Haddie asks.

"Oh, you mean this?" Mal says holding out her hand that has her engagement ring that her fiancée King Ben gave her. "I'm engaged to King Ben; he makes me truly happy"

"What my sister got engaged to the King! I can't believe it!" Haddie squeals upon hearing this.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who makes you just as happy, as Ben does for me" Mal replies.

"What else has happened?" Haddie says eager to hear more.

"Well I think for the rest you need to meet a friend of mine" Mal says as they head over to a cottage.

At the cottage Evie is working on some dresses; when she hears a knock on the door. She walks over, and is really happy to see Mal there, but is surprised to see a high school girl with her.

"Hi Mal, and who is this?" Evie asks smiling

"Evie, I want you to meet Haddie; she is the daughter of Hades" Mal say introducing Haddie to Evie.

Evie shakes Haddie's hand then has a look of realization on her face. "Wait daughter of Hades? But, you Mal you're a daughter of Hades? Then that means you two are" Evie says realizing something.

"Yep we're sisters" Mal says giving Haddie a one-armed hug.

"Oh, my poison apples congratulations Mal! I'm so happy you have a sister" Evie say in excitement as she gets in on the hug as well.

Mal takes Haddie to Aurodon prep to get her enrolled at school; when she sees someone doing something evil to the school. She sees someone dressed in black spray painting on the wall of Aurodon prep.

"What do you think you're doing?! That is destruction of school property!" Mal yells at the student.

"Well excuse me, but I'm an artist, and I'm trying to spray paint my dad on here. I need a big enough canvas to do so" the student replies.

Mal looks at the student angrily. The student looks back with his skull like face, and almost thin body, but changes his tone when he sees Haddie.

"I'm sorry for all this; my name is Zane son of Jack and Sally Skellington of Halloween town. I'm sort of new."

"Well there is a spray-painting class that I teach; perhaps you would like to join it?" Mal says with a smirk.

"I'd love to, but only if she join as I find her very inspirational" Zane

"I'd be glad to, after I too am also a spray painter. Got that from my sister the fairest, and eviliest of all" Haddie says giggling.

**Told ya you'd be surprised as Haddie is actually Mal's sister. Now me, and friend created her before D3, so we didn't know Hades was actually Mal's father till the movie. So, we decide that Mal and Haddie are sisters as I should also say here that they are lost sisters. As around the time that Hades, and Malificent separated Haddie was still a toddler, so she wouldn't remember Mal that much. What did you guys think?**


	6. sneaky

Chapt 6

Sneaky

On what is known as the African plain, and right as the plain hit Mowgli's jungle. A girl with pale white skin, and black long hair is sitting on a rock in the middle of the plains. Just admiring the beauty that aurodon had to offer, and glad that she chose to come here; despite fight with her dad Scar. However, she doesn't know that she is being watched. In the jungle a black panther is sneaking about; trying to get back to Aurodon prep.

Before he gets there, he sees the girl, and notices how beautiful she is. He also thinks she looks pretty good with the flannel like shirt, and torn jeans; he decides to practice his pouncing. Eli tries to remember what his dad Bagheera taught him with pouncing, and he crouches down on all fours. While Eli is hiding; Scarlett turns her head unaware that she is being stocked by Eli. She then hears a snap of a twig, and her eyes go from being dark brown to yellow, and catlike. Feeling that she is being watched; Scarlett gets off the rock, and hides.

Eli leaps, but lands on nothing. He looks around wondering where the girl went; only to be pounced broadside by a lioness. Scarlett growls at the panther, and is about to give him a nasty scratch. When she notices the mercy face, he gives her; it is then she realizes what she is doing, and gets off.

"I'm nothing like my dad" Scarletts says to herself.

"Who are you? And why did you attack me?!" Eli begins to ask.

Scarlett turns toward Eli a little ashamed of what she nearly did. "I'm Scarlett daughter of Scar" she says.

"Wait, you're the daughter of Scar?! Then what are you doing in the pridelands?! Enemies of Simba shouldn't be here!" Eli replies growling.

"I'm welcome here, cause I decided to come here. Cause I wanted to be good unlike my dad; I actually thought of my uncle Simba as a hero to me" Scarlett explains as Eli continues to growl.

"I still think you don't belong here! Do you even realize the damage your father did to the pridelands?!" Eli continues to growl as he gets closer to her.

As he is about to pounce on Scarlett a brown blur stops him, and growls him. "You stand down as of this moment; that is my niece you are talking to!" Simba says growling at Eli.

Seeing Simba; Eli can't help but bow before one of the rulers of the jungle.

"But your majesty she is the daughter of the lion who killed your father! How can you accept her into your pride?!" Eli asks feeling a bit confused.

"I know who she is, but do remember that phrase I taught you guys as cubs?" Simba asks.

"Well yes I remember the phrase hakuna matata; means we need to put the past behind us." Eli replies.

"Then you know what you must do. Look Scarlett is innocent of her father's crimes; she had no part of it. It is time we put the past behind us, and forget what Scar did." Simba explains.

Still in her lioness form; Scarlett walks up to Eli. "And besides I don't want anything to do with my dad after what he tried to do"

"Why what did he do?" Eli asks out of curiosity.

"Well after we made it to aurodon; I tried to explain to him that I wanted to be good like king Simba. But, as soon as he realized that he lost me to good; that was when he lost it. He tried to kill me, but luckily Queen Mal was able to put a stop to our fight. It was then she informed King Simba what happened, and so Simba decided to take me in as his own. I never want to see my father again!" Scarlett explains growling at the mere thought of her father.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but I'm also sorry for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have been quick to judge. Why don't I make it up to you?" Eli asks.

"How are you going to do that?" Scarlett asks.

"Well the next class is about to start in about 10mins if you want to, I can walk you to school?" Eli replies

"I'd like that" Scarlett says with an ear to ear smile.

Meanwhile at Aurodon prep a girl with red hair, and raggedy clothes, and a boy with bear like hands, and feet, and raggedy clothes begin to walk up to the steps of aurodon prep. The boy is carrying a stereo; it at that moment that the girl looks at the boy with a sneaky look in her eye. The boy knows that is the signal, and pushes play on the stereo. At that moment the song Bear Necessities begins play all over the school, and the students start to dance to the popular song. In Mal's office; Mal is filling out some much-needed paperwork that needs to be finished since she is headmistress.

At that moment she notices that the whole room begins to vibrate, and she hear The Bear Necessities begin to fill her office. As the vibrations start to shake the room; Mal's papers start to fall to the ground, and fly everywhere. Mal starts to get angry as the papers start to fly around the room; once she gets the mess under control, she goes out into the hall to find out who is causing the racket. Seeing what looks to be a party going on in the hall; Mal uses a spell to freeze everyone in their place. She then makes her way through the crowd; it is then she finds BJ holding the boombox, and Mera dancing with him.

Knowing those two are the ones responsible for the racket; she unfreezes everyone. It is then she gives Bj, and Mera an evil look at the two mischief makers.

"So, you two are the ones responsible for this mess?" Mal says glaring at them.

"W-w-well you see" Bj tries to explain, but stutters.

"I don't want to hear not another word until we get to my office, do I make myself clear?" Mal says still glaring at them.

They both nod scarily; as Mal take the two of them to her office. When they arrive; Mera is in awe at what Mal did to Fairy Godmother's old office. Instead of all about goodness; there are spray paint tags saying long live evil in purple, a picture of Mal's dragon form behind her. On the desk is pic of Mal, and Ben on their first date. On a wall to the left is pic of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos from when they first came to Aurodon. On the door way is the quote We are not our parents hanging above the doorway.

"So, what is it you needed to see us about?" Mera asks.

"What do you two think you were doing making such a ruckess in the hall?" Mal asks still glaring at them.

"Well see my dad is Baloo the bear, so I'm still like a party animal like my dad was. So, I sometimes get the need to party like an animal" BJ explains still feeling nervous.

"Yeah, and my dad is Mowgli, so to me Bj is like an older brother. Plus, I felt like I wanted to join him as we are like two peas in a pod" Mera explains.

"Well did you consider the consequences for what you did?! I mean look what your guy's music did." Mal tells them.

"Not Really we just like to have some fun!" Mera says in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah!" BJ exclaims giving Mera a high five.

"Well since you two like to have so much fun; you two can spend detention cleaning up my office after what you two did. Then I'll decide what I should do with you two after you're done" Mal orders the two.

Mera, and Bj start to clean up Headmistress Mal's office. After they are done cleaning up; Mal orders the two to come see her.

"After seeing how much you two like to dance, and have fun. I know just the class you two need to be in." Mal explains.

"Please don't be a boring class" both Bj, and Mera say at the same time.

"You two are going to be taught by one of the best dance instructors I know in Aurodon. Carlos De-ville."Mal replies as she hands them each their new schedules.

Mera, and Bj stare at their new schedules with jaws wide open. "You're not going to punish us after the mess we made?" Mera asks.

"Cleaning up my office was good enough; besides I believe you two deserve a second chance. After all that was what I got when I came over from the isle the first time" Mal explains.

"Oh-my gosh yes! I get to be taught by the master of dance himself! I've always wanted to meet Carlos, but to be taught by him is truly a honor!" Bj exclaims in excitement.

"Okay I know that both of you are excited; now get going before I change my mind" Mal says trying to get the two to leave.

They both head over to their new class; meanwhile in the Aurodon museum Addison is busy studying near the magical items vault. When she sees someone in a clock enter the vault. Curious as to who that was; she goes behind to see who that was. At that point the cloaked person reveals a reptile like hand, and with that hand begins to search for a certain item. Addison stays behind one of the artifacts, and recognizes that reptilian hand. Addison tries to cover her mouth in freight upon realizing who that hand belongs to.

Meanwhile with his reptilian like claws; the cloaked figure makes a perfect circle around the artifact he has been looking for; Mal's spell book. Realizing what the figure is doing; Addison rushes out of the vault, and nearly bumps into Evie. Evie helps Addison, and wonders what is going on; it is then that she explains what she just saw. Hearing this, Evie rushes to go get Mal. Inside the vault the figure begins to scan the pages of Mal's spellbook to find the right spell to use, but he is interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Put that spellbook down! Tyrant!" Mal says glaring at the figure.

The figure removes his cloak revealing himself to be Tyrant. He looks at Mal with a challenging snarl.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my spell book?" Mal asks a little angry.

"I don't belong here, I scare people. So, with this spell book I'm going to the isle where I truly belong" Tyrant replies.

"Tyrant you belong here with us, and you have never scared us" Evie replies.

"You are wrong! I have scared people ever since I learned about this monster side!" Tyrant bellows.

"You're the one who is wrong! I have never been scared of that side of you! You are someone who deserves to be here in Aurodon. Please stay, we care about you" Addison pleads with Tyrant.

"Lies! You all are a bunch of liars!" Tyrant roars as he turns into his rex forms, and heads over to the isle.

Mal, Evie, and Addison watch as their friend in his rex form heads for the isle.

"What do we do now M?"Evie asks.

"We'll have to go get him, but we are going to need some help" Mal replies.

**Well Tyrant has gone towards the isle as he feels he belongs there. Will the gang get him back without have a confrontation with the villains? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
